ultimate sacrifice
by MillionDollarNinja
Summary: Leo stood his ground 'it ends today' he thought, CHARACTER DEATH! my very first one-shot so plz R&R may become a future story


**I'm back my computer hasn't been working but now it is and sorry for anyone reading my other stories *bows* I'll get to them as soon as I can but plz enjoy my very first one-shot **

* * *

It had been many months since the war broke loose, the city had been completely destroyed; there was no sign life but even if there was you would never see them.

It had all started when Raphael went out one night after a famous fight with Leo and disappeared without a trace. The guys had been looking everywhere, Casey had said that Raph and him had been out busting some skulls but when they were done Raph said that he was headed home, but he never did. The days came and went, they looked and looked and looked for him but and nothing ever came up, but then suddenly while they had been out looking a new gang appeared.

The gang was ruthless and had no mercy. The city went into total chaos; fights broke out every single day. The nights were worse off, the guys had tried to do their best to keep the city safe but this new gang was so violent. The gang also seemed to have fighting skills of trained ninja. They fought back the best they could but without Raphael watching their backs they barely stood a chance. One day when they were able to go on patrol the city for their missing brother they finally found him, but it wasn't what they expected. The gang had gathered an army and a final fight was taking place for the control of the city, with Raphael leading the battle.

They had, of course, had fought back and when they got to Raphael they demanded an explanation, but all Raph did was fight back.

"Raph what the heck are you doing?" Leo asked as he knocked down gang members.

Raph merrily stood there as a fight took place around them. An evil smile then appeared on his face.

"Leo, you are pathetic." He said in a emotionless voice.

Raph then attacked him showing no mercy; Leo had been shocked by the attack that he didn't act until it was too late. Raph's sai punched his side. Leo looked at Raph but he saw no emotion on his face.

The gang took over the city and the guys along with Splinter, April, and Casey had to leave the New York.

They never understood what happened to the brother they had once known and loved, all they knew is that this Raphael was a tyrant.

They fought to regain control of the city but they failed many times, and every time they fought Raph they tried to talk to him but all he would do is fight and yell _I HATE YOU. _

On one fight they finally had to face the facts, Raphael was no longer there brother; he was nothing more than there enemy.

Now a final battle was taking place. Leo had finally been able to go find Raphael and finish it.

They were on a roof top panting, both exhausted.

"Leo" Raph asked in his usual emotionless voice with both weapons in his hands readying himself for the next attack.

"What?" Leo asked in a dangerous voice.

"Do you hate me, do you despise me?" in a lower tone he asked "do you wish me dead?"

"After all you've said and done, yes Raph I hate you….. and yes I do wish you dead."

Raph cracked a smile.

'Good' he thought. Soon it would all be over.

"Good, now come at me with everything you got" he said taking a stance "show no mercy brother."

"You are no brother of mine." Leo charged at him, his katanas in each hand. Raph waited till the last possible moment and then dropped his weapons and let Leo's katanas go through him. Blood slowly trickled out of his wounds.

"What?" Leo asked in disbelief and shock.

"Leo...y-you did...i-it" Raph said in a shakey voice.

"You were suppose to fight" Leo said still confused.  
"I never...w-wanted to hurt ...you g-guys… no one" he took in a small breathe "I h-had….no other c-ch-choice."

"Raph…what happened?" Leo's eyes began to water.

"I'm s-sorry...for everything…when t-they captured m-me….they forced me to w-work for t-them"

Raph slowly lifted his hand to Leo's check wiping away some tears.

"Raph, why didn't you say something?" Leo asked trying to control his tears.

"T-they said….if I d-didn't….they w-would kill you a-all…and I c-couldn't let that h-happen." Raph took in a small breathe "t-this...had to h-happen...i-if I didn't...d-die...it w-would never...e-end."

"Raph...I should have done something." Leo said finally understanding why Raph had done this 'He just wanted to protect us' He thought.

"You d-did."

Leo looked at his little brother.

"I knew...if-if anyone could...s-save them it w-was...you…Leo… you saved us all."

"But I couldn't save you" Leo said as his vision began to blur.

"You...d-did"

"How?" Leo cried "how Raph, I don't see it."

"You s-saved...me from...me." He took in a shakey breathe then asked "Do me…..a f-favor Leo?"

"Anything" Leo said.

"P-please… forgive m-me…..t-tell them all…I'm s-sorry."

"I forgive you Raph and don't worry I will."

Raph looked down at the swords and slowly pulled them out.

"I love you L-Leo...with a-all m-my life."

"I love you too Raph...my little brother."

Raph smiled one last time before the weapons came out and he fell into Leo's arms, dead.

Leo took his little brother's body in his arms and cradled him. He looked down at him he shook his head back and forth, he just couldn't believe it, all this so Raph could keep them safe and he had done the ultimate sacrifice. Leo looked down at Raph, the eyes that had held so much anger and passion were closed, the fire was gone.

"No, no, no, no" he said and then in a horrible animal like scream he let it all out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"He screamed at the top of his lungs letting his tears mix with Raph's blood.

Raphael was no more, and for the first time in a long time the sun shined over the city. The war was finally over.

* * *

**So what did ya think? REVIEWS? **


End file.
